A Love That Cannot Be
by Kia-chan99
Summary: Lucy is going out with another mage from Blue Pegasus, while her friends from Fairy Tail mean nothing more to her than nakama. But Gray, however annoying he is, is in a complete different category...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: A feeling he liked_

Lucy Heartphilia sighed.

Drew Acacia, her Blue Pegasus boyfriend of two weeks, was probably going to be here any minute. And she was still standing in her room in front of the wooden wardrobe where she stored her clothes, clad in underwear.

Not to mention, her best dress had been scratched to shreds by Happy anyway, so she had nothing particular to save her clothing crisis.

Suddenly, she heard a bump coming from the living room.

She took a towel, wrapped it around her body, and took Loki's celestial spirit key out (just in case), and crept into the living room.

She braced herself. If it was Natsu and Happy again, she swore to herself she would never rest until she broke every single bone in their shameless bodies.

Lucy was about to creep into the living room door when another male figure slammed into her.

"Lucy!"

"GRAY!"

"Ouch!"

"Serve you right for coming in through the window again."

Lucy had poked the ice mage in the eye with Loki's celestial key.

And now she was kicking and punching him in every direction and with all the strength she could muster.

"Lucy, hey, that hurts-_Ow_-"

"You idiot!"

"What did I do?"

"_What did you do_?"

"Calm down, Lucy, I can explain!"

With that sentence, Lucy took a deep breath and said: "Fine. Explain."

Gray looked as though he wanted to check whether Lucy was about to go wild on him again first, but when she didn't move, he brought Lucy to the sofa and they sat down together.

"Lucy, I just wanted to check on you, whether you were okay. Natsu tipped me off that you were seen crying just now."

"If you actually believe what that bozo says, you must be as bad as him."

Gray laughed. "Lucy…I couldn't help but overhear what you were muttering in your room just now, and I could help you choose your outfit. My fashion sense_ is_ better than Natsu the Bozo's, you know."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

"Okay. I'm sorry I was so pissed off just now, but it wasn't your fault, really. Natsu really ruins everything sometimes…and Happy ruined the dress that you gave me…it was my favourite dress, you know. The dark blue glittery one, the one with the rose embroidery."

Gray blushed at that comment. _It's no big deal_, he told himself. _It's just Lucy. Besides, she's already taken by that handsome Blue Pegasus card magic mage anyway. _

He walked into her room and opened her wardrobe.

He looked for a while, and then chose a nice silver dress with spaghetti straps. He thought it would look awesome if she was going for a moonlit walk. He wondered where exactly he _was_ taking her.

"Lucy." He beckoned her over and gave her the dress.

"Wow, thanks a bunch Gray! This should go perfect with that pair of black heels I have…" she gave him a big bear hug in return.

"Um…sure. Don't mention it." He managed to stammer out a sentence. Wow. What a relief.

"Oh gosh, Gray, don't say that! You're like, my best friend, next to Levy!"

"I am?" he said in surprise.

"Well DUH Gray you are definitely better to talk to than that pair of-" Lucy was walking to her shoe rack when she stopped short.

Gray sensed her silence and got curious.

"Lucy what is it? Why are you so quiet?"

He walked out to the porch where Lucy kept her shoe rack.

Lucy was staring at the rack as though it was Natsu, and she had a demon-like expression on her usually smiling face. Gray sighed…he really wanted to punch Natsu the Salamander in the face now.

"Lucy…what's the matter?" Gray asked uncertainly. He certainly didn't want to be a victim of Lucy's wrath, since he'd felt it before.

Tears were streaming out of Lucy's lovely big hazel eyes, dripping fast on to the cold wooden floorboards. Gray stared at her, startled. He hadn't expected her to cry, of all the possible expressions a beautiful cheerful girl like her could produce.

"Luce? Lucy? What's wrong?" he asked; quiet enough so that only Lucy the beautiful Stellar Spirit mage could hear him.

"That-that pair of heels…."she sobbed. "It was a gift from my mother…." She flopped down on the floor and started shaking uncontrollably, and Gray felt horrified to see her like that. He cautiously went up to her, and when she didn't try to kill him, he put an arm around her. He nearly started hyperventilating; her shoulders were so soft and fair.

Then he saw the state of the heels Natsu and Happy had so unconsciously damaged. The heels had been scratched, and the delicate black leather straps scorched by Natsu's fire wrath. The tiny sapphires on the heels of the black sling back heels had been scratched and some had fallen out.

Gray tried comforting Lucy. "Its okay, Luce. I think I can fix it with my ice…or create a new pair." Lucy sobbed even louder into his plain white shirt.

"I think I'll try fixing it first." He took one of the heels and willed his ice to fix it. Slowly, ice started to fill the cracks between the leather straps, and the emeralds glued themselves back with ice. Where there had been no sapphires, the ice filled it with delicate sparkly ice jewels.

Lucy stopped sobbing and just kept her face pressed into his chest. He thought it was the best feeling ever. She took her face out of his jacket to look at the heels and immediately gasped.

"Wow, thanks so much Gray! They look even better than before!" she changed from a sad looking girl to a cheerful grinning teenager once again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. They both jumped.

"Oh, that must be Drew…" was it Gray's imagination, or did Lucy look a little…crestfallen?

Lucy checked her appearance in a mirror, and then slipped her pretty slender feet into the heels. Before she opened the door, she gave Gray a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything. Now get out before Drew comes in." she whispered.

Gray grinned. Then he climbed on the windowsill, and said: "Until then, Lucy." He winked and jumped straight down.

Lucy opened the door to let Drew come in. At the same time, she was wondering what on earth he meant by, 'Until then'.

Gray was wandering around the streets on his own, completely lost in thought. He had savoured the feeling when she put her face in his chest.

"Lucy Heartphilia…." He muttered softly in the crisp night air, "I think I may have undiscovered feelings for you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:Weirdness Of A Dream_

Lucy walked into her apartment, making sure no existence of the fire-blowing dragon slayer or the rare (thank God too) blue flying cat. After she made sure, she stripped and took a bath.

In the bathtub, Lucy thought about what had happened before she went on her date with Drew.

"Until then…what on earth did he mean?" she muttered to herself, lost in her own thoughts.

She was so lost she didn't even notice that she had left her window free and open. She also forgot to make sure the front door was locked. And that left a certain way to let a certain fire-breathing bozo into the house.

She got out of the shower covered with a big cotton towel wrapped around her body. (I wish I could tell her about the bad luck that's gonna befall her right after she steps out of the bathroom.)

"Natsu?"

"Oh…err, hi, Lucy…"the fire-breathing mage stepped back nervously from her.

Lucy put her hands on her hips, and said slowly, gritting her teeth as she said so: "Natsu Dragneel, I'm giving you three seconds to leave this room. After that, I'm summoning Loki to deal with you. And don't think about negotiating. I'm freaking tired and I wanna go to bed."

Whoosh….Lucy's eyes popped wide in surprise and amusement. Natsu was gone, out through the window.

"That was fast…"Lucy snorted. She threw off her towel and quickly put on a nightdress. Then she threw herself into bed straight away.

That night Lucy had a weird dream, where Gray and Drew were falling into a dark pit, helpless, and screaming for her help. She tried to lift her arms to save them, but only one arm would work. Scared, she grabbed Drew first. When she turned back, Gray was too far out of her reach and yelling: "Lucy…."

Lucy woke up with a jerk. Then she realized she'd been leaking tears as she slept. She thought of the dream and shuddered.

"But why didn't I save Gray?" she wondered to herself.

*next day*

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called as he and Happy came into the guild. Lucy was sitting by the counter where Mirajane was preparing a special smoothie for Lucy to ease her eye bags.

"What's up with your eyes? Did Gray punch them?" Happy smirked. (Do cats smirk?) Lucy gave him an instant Look of Death. Happy and Natsu both shrank away as fast as they'd gotten there.

"Lucy/ didn't you sleep well? What was bothering you? Was it Drew?" Mira asked, her gorgeous blue eyes boring into Lucy's.

"Hmmm? Oh, no it wasn't Drew…Drew was perfectly fine. In fact, he took me to this huge fancy restaurant by the beach…then after that we went for a walk on the beach together…"Lucy sighed. "It was soooo romantic…"

"Juvia thinks Lucy-san is very lucky to have a boyfriend like Drew. Juvia only wishes Gray-sama would feel the same way…" Juvia's eyes wandered to where Gray was unconsciously unbuttoning his shirt and staring at Lucy. Juvia's expression darkened. Lucy didn't notice, for once and just continued eating her eggs and bacon. She took a slurp of Mirajane's special smoothie and nearly gagged.

"Mira!" she spluttered. "What in the world did you put in this mixture?"

The mixture was pale green, with hints of black spots in it. Go figure, I know.

Mira just gave her a gentle grin and said: "It was for the blackness under your eyes, Lucy. I mixed cucumber and kiwi, and added some peaches too! How did you like it?" she grinned even wider.

Lucy forced a smile and said: "Uhhh… It was great!" as she spoke, the black spots under her eyes seemed to fade.

Suddenly Lucy heard Gray behind her, putting his arms around her shoulders. Lucy jumped.

"Hey Lucy, I'm bored. Can we go on a mission?" he asked her hopefully.

Lucy thought of the dream last night and shuddered again. "Sorry Gray, I'm just not in the mood." She went back to brooding like a chicken left in the rain on the counter.

Gray looked disappointed. Juvia looked up hopefully and said: "Juvia will go on a mission with Gray-sama!" Gray looked at her and said, "Oh. Never mind, Juvia, maybe some other time. I think I wanna go home now- Uh, headache." He waved her off and ran out of the guild.

"Hick-don't worry-HICK-Juvia, Gray just-HICK-needs to be-HICK-alone for awhile." Cana assured her, between huge vats of beer and a bad dose of hiccups.


End file.
